Cleo de Nile/Generation 1
Cleo de Nile Cleo is the daughter of the Mummy and is approximately 5,842 years old (take or add a few years) and is going out with Deuce Gorgon! Personality Cleo is the royality, and expects everyone to treat her like it too. Usually, her attitude is sellfish, arrogant, and unkind. She is shown to be competitive and downright difficult to get along with. She has a rivalry with Clawdeen Wolf, which, according to Ghoulia Yelps's diary, began when Cleo dumped Clawdeen's brother, Clawd, and started dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. Cleo likes to try to trick the other girls or get them in trouble but her efforts always fail. However, she has been shown to have a heart of gold every now and then. She is kind to Ghoulia Yelps and helps her to overcome her shyness. (Although she has been known to take advantage of Ghoulia and uses her as a personal assistant.) She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, (like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her 'perfect guy'.) In which case she becomes the de facto leader of the gang. She just needs to learn how to get along better with others. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who ironically also provides the voice for Clawdeen Wolf. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. Physical Description Cleo de Nile has flowing brown hair with blonde highlights. She has dark, tanned skin, and blue eyes. She always wears a crystal birthmark. Classic Monster Cleo de Nile is the child of Imhotep, the mummy from [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0023245/ Universal's 1932 film The Mummy], directed by Karl Freund and starring Boris Karloff. The story of The Mummy'' concerns an archaeological dig which discovers the remains of the Egyptian prince Imhotep. When a member of the expedition reads aloud the Scroll of Thoth, the mummy is brought back to life; he then spends his time searching for the reincarnation of his lover, an ancient princess. While the princess in ''The Mummy looks very similar, the most famous portrayal of the character came from Elizabeth Taylor in 1964. Cleo de Nile's style clearly reflects the dark hair with bangs, jewelry and style, and certainly the haughty attitude of the Egyptian princess. File:Zita.jpg|Zita Johann in The Mummy, 1932 File:Cleopatra.jpg|Elizabeth Taylor in Cleopatra, 1964 Relationships Family Cleo lives with her father "in this palace that looks like a movie set with servants and all. . . .They're like rockstars or something." Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Friends Cleo's attitude means she sometimes has an uneasy relationship with the ghouls of Monster High, but they are all friendly with her, except for Clawdeen Wolf. Clawdeen is angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd,Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, August 15th though they can be civil when required.Lagoona Blue's Diary, July 21st She is particular friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, September 1st Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant (Fear Squad). Cleo sometimes takes Ghoulia for granted, and on several occasions takes advantage of her (Copy Canine, Mad Science Fair). Romance Cleo is dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it ended badly. Doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, August 15th Cleo de Nile in the Monster High books In the book, Cleo is much nicer to the other girls, even Clawdeen. Cleo and Melody have a constant feud, started with Melody accidentally bumping into Cleo in the school cafeteria. Cleo kisses Jackson, turning him into DJ, and Melody eventually starts using Deuce against her. Cleo helps out with Frankie trying to get the RADs out of hiding when she learns Deuce is going to the Monster Mash with Melody.It is said that Cleo's full name is Cleopatria De Nile. Clothing cleobasic.JPG|Cleo basic Picture_410.png|Cleo Dawn of the Dance cleodenilegloombeachboxart.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach Basic Cleo wears a strapless jumpsuit made of yellow-colored mummy wrappings, and a blue wrapped transparent top. She carries her phone on a strap on her thigh. She accessorizes with gold jewelry and mummy wrappings. Dawn of the Dance Cleo wears a green and yellow off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and tights on one leg, with green shoes. Gloom Beach Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg, and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm. Her sunglasses, waist wrap, lipstick and toe sandals are teal blue. Cleo de Nile Gallery ThumbnailCAP815VH.jpg 157307 1282183843674 500 278.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 3.00.31 PM.png|Cleo de Nile texting Draculaura CleodeNilepaperbag.png|Cleo de Nile wearing a paper bag Cleo de Nile 2 by Jopsy97.jpg|Angry Cleo References Category:Characters